


Nozomi's Menagerie-a-trois

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Maki still has a daddy kink, Multi, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi's interested in trying new things with Eli. All they need to do is rope Maki into joining them for some fun with just the three of them. A low-cut top should help convince her...





	Nozomi's Menagerie-a-trois

"You know what I'm really hankering for?" Nozomi was laying on the couch, head in Eli's lap, while Eli was absently stroking her hair and watching TV.

"Hm? What's that?" She grabbed her glass of water from the side table and took a sip.

"A three-way." Eli proceeded to spit out the water she just drank, coughing violently.

"E-Excuse me?!" Setting down her water, Eli cleared her throat and looked down at Nozomi, the show she had been watching completely forgotten. "What brought this on?"

"I was just thinking about how nice it'd be to watch you fuck another girl from behind until she couldn't walk straight." Nozomi smiled sweetly, enjoying the blush that was growing on Eli's face. "Also, I want to do that thing where the three of us eat each other out in a triangle-like shape. The triforce of cunnilingus!"

"Is that why you suggested a three-way? To make that reference?"

"Absolutely." Nozomi lifted herself up and winked at Eli. "I already have the perfect candidate in mind too."

"Nozomi..." Eli frowned, folding her arms. "I haven't even agreed to this. What if it makes things awkward between us by bringing in a temporary lover?"

"What if I said I wanted it to be Maki?"

"... Go on." Nozomi grinned, knowing Eli had a soft spot for her model-like partner in Bibi.

"Well, Maki's always looked up to you, even if she won't admit it. Plus, she's very easy on the eyes." Giggling, Nozomi pulled out her phone and began to write out a text. "She's the perfect one to let us do lots of crazy sex stuff."

"Look, even if I was okay with having a three-way with Maki... which I would be, there's no chance she'd agree to it. She isn't exactly a freak like you. No offense, babe."

"Compliment accepted. Don't worry, though. I'm sure she'll say yes." She sent out her text, and Eli leaned over to look at the exchange.

_Nozomi: Hey Maki! Wanna have a three-way?_   
_Maki: What the hell is wrong with you?_

"Well..." Eli couldn't help but laugh, despite the situation. "That went well."

"That's just a temporary setback." Nozomi stood up with determination in her eyes. "I'll use my charms to change her mind. Now let me go change into something low-cut, and we'll head over to Maki's."

Eli sighed and watched her girlfriend head into the bedroom. "Your chest doesn't count as a charm!"

"It's my charm point, Elicchi! Haven't you read my idol bio?"

* * *

"Okay, Elicchi. You remember your lines, right?" The couple was standing on Maki's front porch, making sure they were prepared for the task at hand: convincing Maki to join them in a threesome.

"Yes, but... Aw c'mon Nozomi, I can't say them!" They hadn't even started, and Eli was already blushing. "It's so weird! There's no way Maki's into that kind of thing."

"Give me a little credit, Elicchi. I've done my research into all the members of Muse, and I feel confident in saying that I know all of their kinks."

"Even Honoka?"

"Foodplay."

"Oh..." Eli cringed slightly at the thought. "Does doing that cause... you know... yeast infections?"

"Don't think on that too hard. Come on: let's do this thing!" She ran the doorbell, looking down at herself as she took off her jacket. Her breasts were one large breath away from popping right out of her top. Everything looked good, then. As long as Eli didn't wimp out on her lines, she figured they had this in the bag.

The door opened and Maki sighed the moment she realized who it was. "Really? You came all this way to try and convince me to have sex with you?"

"Was it that obvious?" Nozomi smirked, putting her hands on her hips and bending over a little just to make sure Maki was looking right where she needed to. "Won't you let us come in and at least make our pitch?"

Maki narrowed her eyes, trying her best to look annoyed and not like she was staring directly at Nozomi's chest. _'Gods, the melons on her... She could suffocate me with those things and I'd thank her.'_ "... Alright fine, come in. But make it quick. I have things to do."

"We have things to do too." Nozomi was staring directly at Maki as she said that.

"And we're usually not quick," Eli chimed in. Nozomi beamed, giving Eli a high five while Maki just rolled her eyes and allowed them in.

"Do either of you want anything to drink?"

"You're really walking into these, aren't you?" Nozomi grinned, and Maki could only stare at her in exasperation before retreating into the kitchen, if only to save a bit of face. "See? We're off to a rip-roaring start."

"I don't know... She seemed more annoyed than anything."

"You'll see. Just remember to do what I told you, and it'll be fine." Maki came out of the kitchen then, looking more composed. Her eyes still noticeably dipped down to Nozomi's chest, however. "So Maki, you like big ol' honkers, don't you?"

"I'm not dignifying that with a response." Her returning blush said it all, though. She tried to walk past Nozomi and sit on the couch, but Nozomi caught her before that could happen. Her arms wrapped around Maki's waist, giving her a nice, warm hug. Maki's face grew redder still when she felt Nozomi's large breasts being pressed against her back. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?"

"I know you like them," Nozomi whispered in Maki's ear, smiling when she felt her body shudder. "You have a thing for big breasts, right? I've caught you looking at mine since the day we met."

"I... I did no such thing." Her voice wavered as she spoke, and she looked visibly nervous. Nozomi couldn't help but grin as she ran her hands along Maki's sides, teasingly pressing just below her breasts. Maki's breathing was a bit more uneven than it had been just moments before. The plan was going perfectly. Now it was time for the finishing move.

She looked over at Eli, who nodded and came around to stand in front of Maki. Cupping Maki's chin, she tilted up her head so they could make eye contact. "You don't have to be nervous, Maki. I'm proud of you, you know? You've done such a great job with your life. Why don't you let us reward you for being such a good girl? Come..." Eli had to stop herself from becoming as nervous and embarrassed and Maki. "... join mama and daddy tonight, okay?"

Maki's breath hitched, her eyes as wide as Eli'd ever seen them. She just stared like her tongue had been frozen, and she couldn't use her words to explain what she was thinking. A blush quickly started to cover her face, but Eli couldn't blame her. If she had accidentally looked at Nozomi, then she'd be thinking even more about what she had just said, and she'd be blushing too.

Finally Maki seemed to break free from her kink spell, breaking eye contact and wrenching herself from Nozomi's grasp. "F-Fine! I'll join your th-three... your little tryst. Just tell me where and when..." She turned around to face them again, her face as red as her hair. "And don't you dare tell anyone about this!"

"Mum's the word," Nozomi replied cheekily, winking at Maki. "Well, we've got a lot of room here. Why don't we do it now?"

"A-Are you crazy?! What if my parents came home while we were doing that?! No way! We'll do it at your place tonight or we won't do it at all. Got it?"

"Aye aye, captain." Why Maki asked where they were going to do it if she was going to dictate it all was unknown to Nozomi. It was okay, though. They were still going to do it, and the thought started getting her juices flowing. Two different kinds of juices. "We'll see you at my place, then?"

"Yes. Now get out. I have to get ready." She went over and started pushing on Eli and Nozomi's backs until they started to move towards the door. Giving them one last embarrassed look after they ended up on the porch, she shut the door in their faces.

"Well, I think that went really well!" Nozomi smiled and kissed Eli on the cheek, who groaned in response.

"I can't believe you made me call us 'mama and daddy'."

"I told you she had a daddy kink, didn't I?"

"... I can't believe she has a daddy kink."

* * *

Now it was Maki's turn to be standing on the front porch, and she was nervous. For the hours between her kicking Eli and Nozomi out and her ending up on the porch, she'd been stressing over what she had agreed to. She knew that she shouldn't have agreed to something so scandalous. What if it ended Eli and Nozomi's relationship, or their friendship in general? If only she knew how to resist those damned bouncing mammaries.

She had found time between stressing and worrying to shower and put on something nicer. Though they were going to get naked in short order, she figured wearing sexier underwear would make her feel a little bit better about it. She didn't have any clue what the 'rules' of orgies were, and she didn't have any experience in sexual relations. Not like those two, who were as liable to fuck in the student council room as they were at home. They well outclassed her in experience.

That was a big part of her worries. How would they react when they realized she wasn't good at this kind of thing? She didn't even have much experience with fingering. When she was feeling aroused, she would rub herself against the closest thing to her and get off like that. Her slender, dainty fingers weren't made for fucking. She certainly had no experience using her tongue either. Would they laugh at her when she tried to give them pleasure?

Despite that, she still found herself standing on that porch, debating about knocking on the door. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was intrigued by the prospects of having sex with her friends. Both Eli and Nozomi were very attractive, and they seemed very in tune with what turned her on back at the house. Not that she was surprised. She could believe that Nozomi knew the likes and dislikes of every person in the school. It was a kind of weird super power.

Finally she steeled herself and knocked, waiting with an upset stomach. She attempted to calm herself, but it wasn't working very well. There were sounds from inside, and then the door was opened to reveal Nozomi. She smiled brightly when she saw who was on the doorstep. "Maki! Glad you could make it. Come in!" She grabbed Maki's hand and yanked her inside, not giving her much of a choice.

Nozomi's place didn't look any different, but Eli wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maki guessed she was in the bedroom, though. The fact that what they were about to do was becoming a reality was making it hard to breathe. She didn't want Nozomi to notice how nervous she was, though. Though she wasn't an expert, she knew that not having confidence was a turn off.

"So, we gonna do it or what?" She tried to sound confidence, but she cursed the waver in her voice. It didn't seem to deter Nozomi, though, who giggled and took Maki's hand again, leading her to the bedroom.

"An eager beaver, hm? I like that. Eli's waiting for us in the bedroom." Just as Maki figured. Following behind Nozomi, she tried to build up her courage, but she found herself distracted by Nozomi's ass swaying back and forth as they walked. She really was absolutely useless, wasn't she?

Luckily, it seemed like Nozomi hadn't noticed, as she didn't bring it up when they entered the bedroom. Maki snapped to attention, thinking that Eli would be laying there in some sexual pose. Instead, she was lying on the bed, scrolling through her phone. It wasn't so much a disappoint as it was relief. She had been given a bit of a reprieve, but she knew there wouldn't be a lot of time left before she would have to put her 'skills' to the test.

"Oh, Maki." Eli looked up from her phone, smiling and waving her way. "Glad you make it. Hope you're not feeling too nervous. We'll take care of you tonight." Her words were sincere, but Maki felt a lewd jolt go through her body all the same. Because it was from Eli, her mind construed it as a father figure saying that. She would be in good hands tonight. Good, strong hands all over her body... Maki shuddered, having lost herself for a moment.

"Are you wearing a tie?" It was the first thing that Maki noticed. She had never seen Eli in a tie before. Well, she'd never seen any of her friends with such an accessory. Now she was kind of surprised that Kotori had never made that a priority. Eli was rather dashing in it. "What's with that?" Not that she planned on admitting that.

"Oh, I just felt like wearing it." She decided to not mention that it was Nozomi who told her to wear it. "Do you think I look good with it on?"

"Well, I mean, you look fine, I guess." Maki knew she was blushing, but she tried to pretend that it wasn't happening. "I mean you're going to take it off anyway, right? So who cares?"

"I dunno. I was thinking of keeping it on." She smoothed it down, smiling at Maki. "I think it makes me look more... fatherly, don't you think?" To Eli, that was way too obvious, and she was sure that Maki would see right through such a ploy. She was wrong, though. Maki's brain short-circuited all over again, her panties growing increasingly damp as her mind started to imagine Eli without her troublesome clothes. Nothing but a tie right between her breasts, her model-like figure bared to her, bending Maki over her knee and giving her a good spanking like she deserved...

"Y-Yeah... On... What... Wh-Whatever, that's fine." Maki could barely respond, her brain trying to piece itself back together due to her utterly shameless thoughts. "What... What are we supposed to do now?" Her voice was more timid than she meant for it to be. She just didn't know what to do next, or if she was supposed to make a move. The last thing she wanted to do was make a mistake in front of her attractive seniors.

"Just let us work our magic, and you'll feel right at home." Nozomi took over, grabbing onto Maki's shirt and lifting it up. Without complaint, Maki raised her arms and let it get taken from her body. Eli got up from the bed and left her phone on the sheets, coming over to help. She worked on unbuttoning Maki's jeans, slipping then down to her ankles. The experience was already heating her body up. It felt more intimate than she expected to be undressed by her friends.

She felt a bit proud that she didn't automatically drop her hands to try and cover herself, for all the good that would do. Still, she crossed her arms with a healthy dose of red on her face. Her bra and underwear were both black, with a touch of lace. She hadn't wanted to look more like a prude than she already felt, so she had exchanged her normal cotton whites for a more daring black. It didn't make her feel any less embarrassed, but at least she wasn't more embarrassed.

She couldn't see Nozomi, so she shyly looked at Eli to see if there had been any reaction. It looked like she was impressed. There was a look of intrigue in her eyes, and she was smiling wider than before with Maki standing there half-naked. It heated her up further, and she had to wonder if it'd even be comfortable to walk home in her panties with how wet they had gotten.

Though she couldn't see Nozomi, she could certainly feel her. There was the obvious sensation of a large pair of breasts being pressed against her back, and it got her heart beating faster. She wished that she could see, but she didn't want to turn around and make it obvious. It felt awkward just standing there, though. She wondered if Eli was going to do something, or if they were waiting for her to make a move. They had just stripped her halfway, after all. So maybe she was supposed to do the rest, or start stripping them.

"Elicchi dear, will you lead our guest to the bed?" Okay, so now something was happening. Maki didn't need to be led, though: the bed was only a couple feet away. She wasn't incompetent. Leading by hand didn't seem to be what they had in mind, though. Instead, Eli grabbed her by the hips and lifted her into the air. Maki yelped, mortified but strangely aroused when Eli settled her in her arms and carried her to the bed.

"I can walk just fine, dad," she huffed, looking at the ground. She missed Eli start to blush, though neither of them said anything more as Maki was gently laid onto the bed. Nozomi came over and smiled at both of them, working off Eli's pants so that she could step out of them. Maki found herself gazing down at Eli's panties. They were pink and cute: not quite what she expected, but what did it matter? They'd surely be off soon anyway.

Eli then got onto the bed, with Maki moving over to make room. She grabbed her phone and placed it on the nightstand, then scooted up and laid on her back, head resting on a pillow with a contented sigh. Nozomi glanced between the two girls, looking awfully excited. "So, Maki, have you ever eaten out a girl before?"

"I... I'm not going to answer that." Not answering was basically like answering 'no', though. She looked down at the sheets, not wanting to see Nozomi's knowing grin. There was a bit of regret going through her mind now. She was way out of her depth there.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Let's see how you use that tongue on Eli. Take her panties off." Maki naturally wanted to bristle at being told what to do, but the situation didn't bring that same annoyance as it usually would. All she could do was to nod slightly and grab Eli's panties, trying to pull them off while on her side. Eli lifted her hips to make it easier, and soon enough they were left around her ankles.

Seeing Eli without her underwear made Maki feel a bit less regretful. She did like Eli a lot. Both her and Nozomi were attractive, but each had something different about them that made them attractive. There was something about Eli laying there with that tie still on and no panties that made what they were doing seem casual. It was like Eli was the boss of a company, just relaxing in her office without pants, and having her secretary come in to eat her out. In that moment, she wanted to be that secretary. She wanted to be a good girl for Eli.

Eli flicked her foot so that her panties were only wrapped around one ankle before spreading her legs wide. This gave Maki room to crawl in between her legs and lay down, her own legs dangling off the bed as she put her hands on Eli's hips and stared at her pussy. Was she really ready to do this? She glanced up at Eli, who gave her an encouraging smile. Yeah, she was ready.

With her face between Eli's thighs, she hoped that her hesitance wasn't visible. She stuck her tongue out and ran it along Eli's slit, waiting for a reaction. There was a slight shudder, but nothing more, which didn't tell Maki much about how she was doing. She closed her eyes and tried to let her mind fill in the pieces of what was naturally supposed to happen. Hey, it wasn't like she watched porn to learn the techniques. She wasn't _that_ shameless.

Her tongue next pushed in between Eli's lower lips, tasting a touch of wetness down there. It didn't really taste good or bad. She pushed her tongue in deeper, wiggling it around a little as she breathed through her nose. Her ears were primed to listen for anything from Eli, but it was silent. Well, not exactly silent. She could hear Eli and Nozomi breathing, but there wasn't any moaning like she expected. Maybe she wasn't doing that good of a job.

Before she could feel too discouraged, Nozomi was suddenly there, gently tapping on Maki's shoulder. "If I may make a suggestion..." She felt a tad affronted, but she didn't want to keep failing, so she just shrugged and got out from between Eli's legs. Nozomi took her place, but pulled Maki back down so that both of their faces were near Eli's pussy.

"Just go wild with your tongue," Nozomi suggested, sticking hers out and shoving it into Eli's pussy. She then started lashing it side to side, thrusting it in a bit deeper before coming back out and swirling it in a circular pattern. That seemed to get Eli going, who began to moan in response to Nozomi's actions. "Do that, but make sure it comes naturally, okay?" Maki nodded slowly, trying to remember everything she'd just seen Nozomi do. Was it really 'natural' to just memorize a series of actions?

Nozomi smiled and moved out from Eli's legs and back to standing next to the bed, leaving Maki to return to her original position and try again. Trying to better emulate Nozomi's actions, she pushed her tongue back inside and began to lash it side to side, dipping it in deeper and nearly shoving her nose inside with how close she would push her face in. It was embarrassing, but it was all worth it when she heard those dulcet moans coming from above her. She was actually doing it right. Tightening her grip on Eli's hips, she kept at it with increased vigor.

That vigor dissipated after what must've been five consecutive minutes of flicking her tongue around in certain patterns. Her jaw was cramping up and her tongue felt almost numb. Eli's moans were still nice to hear, but the actions eliciting said moans were becoming painful. Eventually she had to pull back, groaning as she rubbed her sore jaw.

"Hold on, hold on! Jeez, that hurts..." She opened and closed her mouth experimentally, hoping that she hadn't completely thrown her jaw out of wack. "I can't feel my tongue..."

"You haven't gained master stamina yet." Nozomi giggled and patted Maki on the back. "But that's okay! There's something else you can do that I'm sure a good girl like yourself can handle."

"... Okay fine, what is it?"

"Not yet, Maki. Relax first. Let your jaw heal up." She pushed gently on Maki's back, making her lay down on her stomach next to Eli. Then she straddled Maki, pressing her fingers into tense flesh and beginning to massage it. Maki let out a low moan and sunk into the sheets, no longer feeling like resisting. Apparently Nozomi was a good masseuse.

While she was getting her back massaged, she glanced over at Eli, mouthing 'I'm sorry' before looking down with a growing blush. She hadn't meant to have all the attention torn from Eli's pleasure.

"It's okay, Maki. We've all been there." There was a cough from above Maki. "Except for Nozomi." She laughed and stroked Maki's hair, and Maki felt like purring. Luckily for her dignity, she held her tongue and gave a small smile in response.

Nozomi was really good with her fingers. She seemed to know the perfect spots to make Maki feel the most relaxed, though that wasn't all she was doing. Maki was pretty sure you weren't supposed to massage someone with your boobs, but Nozomi was clearly there to buck trends. The weight of her heavy breasts against her back was getting Maki all warmed up again, and she had to hide her face against the pillow when she realized she was drooling.

There was suddenly a weight lifted off her as Nozomi sat to the left of her, flipping her over so that they were facing one another. "You want a taste?" She smirked, grabbing her own chest and squeezing it tantalizingly. Her large breasts looked like they were liable to pop out of her tank top, which seemed to be a common trait of the outfits she had worn around Maki that day. She swore that Nozomi had been wearing a different shirt, but she must've taken it off when Maki was between Eli's legs.

Maki found herself unable to look away from Nozomi's personal breast exam. They were the perfect specimens, and she had admittedly known it since they first met. She didn't want to even try and count how many times she'd stared at Nozomi from various angles, taking in every inch of her bountiful chest. Now she was getting an opportunity to get a lot closer to them, even after having the stamina of a dying elk. All she could do was nod and dive in.

She wrapped her arms around Nozomi and latched on, blushing when she heard Nozomi laughing above her. Then Nozomi yanked down her top, and Maki was pleasantly distracted by two very important things. If she was shameless, she could admit that she was lusting after those tits. She wasn't that shameless though, so she pretended that she wasn't thinking that while she leaned down and started to suck on Nozomi's right breast.

Nozomi cooed softly as Maki orally attended to her chest, quickly able to see where her natural talents were. She held Maki close to her, beckoning Eli over, who was more than happy to join the party. Maki was groping and feeling up Nozomi's left breast, but reluctantly dropped her hand when Eli gave her a nudge. Then Eli leaned in and duplicated Maki's actions, flicking her tongue across Nozomi's left nipple.

"Mmm, that feels nice..." Nozomi moaned out, running her fingers through their hair. "My foxy Elicchika and my cutie panther." Eli and Maki glanced at each other, both blushing, but that didn't stop them from keeping up their tongue lashings. Nozomi seemed to have something else in mind, though, because she stopped them before too long. "Elicchi, please go get the special toy I told you to put in the closet."

"Hm?" Eli seemed confused, but then her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh! Okay!" She got off the bed and hurried over to the closet, opening it up and stepping into the gloom of its unlit confines. Maki remained confused, but when she looked up at Nozomi, it didn't look like she was going to get any answers. She would just have to wait for it to happen. That was a bit frustrating to her. She hated waiting.

"While she's getting ready, why don't you stand up?" Nozomi suggested, standing up as well. Maki sighed and complied, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What are we waiting for anyway?"

"It'll be good, I promise." Right after Nozomi said that, Eli came out with something strapped to her waist. It was very... well, phallic. Maki gulped, feeling herself starting to sweat as she turned to Nozomi with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Don't worry, Maki. It's not straight if you're both girls."

"That's not even close to what I'm concerned about." Maki had not expected she would have to admit this, but she hadn't expected Eli to walk out of the closet with a dildo on either. "I've... n-never had anything inside me..."

"Really?" Nozomi actually looked somewhat surprised for once. "Not even your fingers?"

"Th-That's just not how I do it, alright?" Maki turned around and huffed, completely red in the face. She didn't have much time to remain indignant before Nozomi came over and bent her over the side of the bed. "N-Nozomi? What are you doing?"

"Just getting you into position." She left Maki there to go to the nightstand and grab something. When Maki looked over, she could see that it was a bottle of lube. "I'll make sure you're in good hands. Elicchi will be careful with her good, brave little panther, won't you, Elicchi?"

"Of course." Maki whimpered softly, moving her legs, which had begun to shake. It only served to make her ass stick out more prominently in the air for her seniors' viewing pleasure. She felt a hand on her ass, then she yelped as it gave her a surprise smack. The giggling told her it was definitely Nozomi. Though she wanted to see what was going on, they weren't standing in a proper place for her to see them. All she could see was Nozomi's right arm.

She could hear them, though. Her ears were attuned to the sound of something being squirted onto another object: likely the lube onto the dildo. She could also hear Eli and Nozomi making out, which made her feel like she was intruding. It was a strange feeling, considering they were the ones who had her half-naked and bent over Nozomi's bed. Maybe they could stop making out and leaving her in the lurch.

One of them grabbed her panties and pulled them to the side, then something warm was pressed up against her now-exposed slit. Maki whimpered again, gripping the sheets on reflex. "Are you okay, Maki?" There was genuine concern in Eli's voice, which made her want to reassure her that it was fine, no matter how nervous she was.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Eli."

There was silence, then... "That's good. I knew my brave little panther could take my... big cock." Well, the lube wasn't needed anymore. She was soaked. "Do you want me, Maki dear?"

"Y... Y-Yes," Maki murmured, her heart already pounding in her chest. "I-I want you to take me, daddy." There was silence again, then Eli's hands gripped her hips tightly, the tip of her faux cock slowly pushing its way inside of Maki's pussy. She whined quietly, but when Eli tried to slide more of it inside, Maki ended up slapping the bed with a palm, the fit tight and painful, even with the lube.

"It's okay, Maki. Just relax." Nozomi was over at her side again, slowly stroking her hair. "Relax your muscles and your core. It'll allow easier passage." Maki wasn't sure if she could do it, but she nodded all the same. She closed her eyes and tried to relax herself, thinking of things that usually lessened her stress. Playing the piano was a good one. So was getting a good grade on a test. Also watching Eli changing at Bibi practice.

That was definitely a nice thought. She sighed comfortably, resting her head against the bed. This gave Eli the opportunity to push in a bit more, and though it wasn't pleasant at the onset, it wasn't as painful as it had been. When Eli had finally fit the dildo inside of Maki, they both let out sighs of relief. Now that part was out of the way, so the fun could really begin.

As Eli begin to slowly pull out, Nozomi gestured for Maki to lift herself up. She complied, watching as Nozomi sat her big, beautiful butt down on the bed and scooted over to where Maki had previously been laying her head down. Eli thrusted in again, still slow but enough to get a groan out of Maki. No, she hadn't expected her first time to involve getting fucked by a dildo by her friend while her friend's girlfriend watched, but she wasn't complaining. She wasn't feeling particularly nervous anymore.

While Eli pulled out again, Nozomi decided to get in on the fun. She was excited to watch her girlfriend give Maki the business, but she wanted some action herself. It was time to give Maki some more practice with her tongue before they engaged in the triforce of cunnilingus (a Toujou Tiddy Trademark). She grabbed Maki's head and pulled her down forcefully, right between her spread legs. The panties that Maki swore she had been wearing were gone, likely pulled off while she was busy adjusting to a certain large object.

"Why don't we train your tongue a bit more? Don't be shy now." Maki sighed, then moaned when Eli pushed back inside her. She reached around to get a grip on Nozomi's ass with both hands, tentatively flicking her tongue over Nozomi's lower lips. The next thrust came faster than the previous ones, and it caught Maki off guard. She was pushed forward, her tongue entering Nozomi's pussy without her really meaning to. At least it got a moan out of her, which was an improvement.

Thinking about what Nozomi had shown her, she once again tried to imitate her circular movements and tongue lashes, but this time she would take momentary breathers so her jaw didn't lock up again. It seemed to work better this time, as she was actually getting moans from Nozomi without pain as a companion. On the other end of their sudden spitroast, Eli was slowly beginning to increase the speed behind her actions. Her thrusts weren't powerful yet, but she was going at a nice, steady rhythm, which was already making Maki feel pleasures she'd never felt before. So this was what it felt like. She could get used to that.

The three of them initially fell into a simple rhythm. Eli would thrust herself in and out of Maki's pussy, while Maki roamed Nozomi's pussy with her tongue. That was good enough for a period of time, but eventually one or more of them were going to want more. The first one to decide they needed to change the tempo ended up being Eli.

It seemed like it was going too slow for her, so she decided to get a bit more into it. Besides increasing the speed and the power of her thrusting, she was now the one to give Maki's ass a smack. Maki yelped loudly, having been on her quick break in order to relieve the tension in her jaw. It hurt a bit, especially when she hadn't been expecting it, but it felt strangely good. Eli taking matters into her own hands and dominating her turned her on even more. This was what she wanted: to be taken and dominated.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to admit that she had that kind of kink, but it was a bit hard to ignore. Even if she wasn't ready to admit it, she was even less ready to stop it. She wanted it to keep going until she was satisfied completely. Her mouth was occupied with eating Nozomi out, but she hoped that Eli didn't stop. She hoped Eli would keep going, harder and faster, and really take control.

That was exactly what happened. Eli's thrusting kept speeding up, low-register grunts sounding from behind Maki. The thing that was getting Eli going was just how tight Maki was. Nozomi was still tight, of course. This wasn't meant to be disrespectful. It was just how unbelievably tight Maki was. According to her own words, she'd never put anything inside her pussy: not even her fingers. Whatever floated her boat, but it meant that she'd never been spread before, and certainly not like this. It gave Eli a newfound rush, and it excited her enough that her desire to be careful was being whittled away.

Her grip tightened on Maki's hips, reaching a point where she was thrusting away without a care in the world. It didn't seem like Maki minded much, as her moans grew louder as she threw all caution to the wind. Fuck it: they were all naked and fucking. Who cared if she was moaning like the world was ending? Neither of them seemed to mind much. They were moaning right along with her.

With all her normal skepticism and reason pushed directly to the back of her mind, her brain had become almost completely overtaken in a haze of lust. She was still trying to pleasure Nozomi, but the incredible sensations happening between her legs were making it hard to concentrate. Nozomi could tell as well, but rather than being annoyed, she just smiled knowingly and pulled herself away, sliding herself down onto the floor.

"N-Nozomi?" Maki wasn't sure what was going on, but a new series of moans drawn out of her made her forget what was going on immediately. She had become a servant of the pleasure, wanting to do anything she had to in order for Eli to keep doing what she was doing. It was all she could do not to voice out her desires in less than subtle tones.

Nozomi's whereabouts came to light then, when she felt someone pushing up on her stomach. Dazed and confused, she obediently lifted herself up, and then she felt herself being pulled away from the bed. For a moment, she was afraid that she was going to fall all the way off, but she was kept on by her hands gripping the sheets, along with her head laying there. However, now her breasts, still cradled in her bra, were hovering there for any mischievous person to play with.

Nozomi made quick work of that bra, unhooking it and tossing it aside before Maki was entirely sure what was happening. Then she leaned up and latched onto Maki's right nipple, sucking on it and flicking her tongue across it. Maki shut her eyes tightly and moaned, her grip so tight on the sheets she was liable to rip a hole through it with her nails. She wasn't sure how possible that was, but fuck it, she felt like anything could happen then.

It was a surprise that she'd lasted this long, but she wasn't going to last for much longer. Her already tight pussy tightened further on the dildo, making Eli wish so badly that she could feel it. Then she was cumming, slamming her fists on the bed and shouting out her loud, desperate pleasures. Her juices coated the dildo, while her body shook wildly. The pleasure of her orgasm was so intense, so much more powerful than she'd ever had before, that she was convinced that she'd pass out on the spot.

It was close, but she thankfully didn't pass out. All of her energy was drained, though, sucked right out of her with her powerful orgasm. Her heart was racing like she'd gone through one of Umi's training regiments, though imagining Umi having them train like this was a thought of insanity. With ragged breathing, she let go of the bed, no power left in her arms to hold on. She slowly slid off the bed, grunting as she landed on the floor. The dildo popped out of her, leaving her wet and shaking on Nozomi's bedroom floor.

"Wow Elicchi, I think that one earns you Father of the Year."

"Nozomi, please..."

"Kidding, kidding!" Laughing, Nozomi pulled Eli towards her and kissed her deeply, leaving her taste lingering on Eli's lips as she pulled away. "Come on, let's get our tired tomato somewhere where she can rest up." Eli nodded and gently picked Maki up, who barely registered that she was being moved. She took Maki into the living room, laying her gently on the couch before sitting next to her, by her feet.

Nozomi smiled at how cute Maki looked all tuckered out like that, turning on the TV before she also headed for the couch. She gently patted Maki's head, getting her to lift it up so she could sit down. Then she let Maki lay back down on her lap, gently stroking her hair as they all watched a show together. Well, Maki wasn't exactly paying attention, as she was way too exhausted to focus. That was okay with Eli and Nozomi though, who were content to gently touch Maki's nearly-nude body. They could continue when she was ready.

Maki ended up falling asleep for about an hour, curled up with her head on Nozomi's lap. When she woke up, Eli was in the kitchen making herself something to eat. She then looked up to see Nozomi smiling down at her. "Have a nice nap, Maki?"

"Mm..." In her half-asleep state, she noticed that Nozomi had pulled her top back up. Her panties were still gone, though, but that wasn't what Maki's mind was concentrating on. With a soft whine, she pawed at Nozomi's top until she'd pulled it back down, letting her breasts be free once more.

"Woah there, missy, what're you- Ooh..." Nozomi couldn't help but moan when Maki started to suck on her nipples, giving them her sleepy attention. Her tongue really did feel good wherever she put it, and Nozomi was certainly in the mood for Maki's fixation with her breasts. Then again, when wasn't she?

Maki kept sucking away on her tits, until she blinked the last of the sleep from her eyes and became fully awake. Glancing to her left, she noticed that Eli wasn't there. On her right, Eli was instead in the kitchen. She pulled herself away from Nozomi's chest quickly, gulping with a fair amount of guilt in her stomach. This was supposed to be a three-way, but without Eli looking at them, she felt like her actions were unwarranted. It wasn't like she was dating either of them. Was what she did wrong without Eli there?

"I-I'm sorry," she sputtered out, going red in the face all over again. "I-I didn't know Eli wasn't in the room..."

"It's fine." Eli called from the kitchen, coming over while munching on a sandwich. "Feel free to partake in any part of Nozomi that you please. As long as she's okay with it, of course."

"And believe me, I am." Nozomi grinned, playing with Maki's hair. "But while I enjoy your lips on my chest, there's something I wanted to try. Something I hope the two of you will indulge me in.

"And what's that?" Maki sat up, curious about what it was going to be.

"The triforce of-"

"Us eating each other out in a circle," Eli interrupted, not needing to hear that pun again. Nozomi pouted at her, but didn't try to voice it out again. Instead she stood up with a smile, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly! We'll lay down on the floor, and you eat out Elicchi, while I eat you out, and Elicchi eats me out. Is that alright with you?" Maki hummed thoughtfully, blushing a bit more as she imagined it in her head. She eventually nodded, wanting to make it up to Eli for her failure last time. "Yay! Alright, let's get down and dirty!"

Eli rolled her eyes as she got down on the floor, with Nozomi quickly following suit. Maki watched them get into position, feeling it looked a bit silly. Maybe it just seemed that way from her angle, though. She slowly removed her panties, the last piece of clothing left on her body. Then she went down, getting her face in between Eli's legs. It was time to redeem herself for earlier.

She decided to take the initiative this time, gently running her tongue along Eli's slit. That got the other two moving, and Maki shuddered when she felt Nozomi's tongue between her legs. It already felt pretty good, but she tried her best to not let it quickly overwhelm her. After all, her main goal was to make Eli cum. Besides, she'd already cum earlier.

She had learned enough from Nozomi that she felt a bit more confident with her actions, and she was happy to hear Eli moan when she wiggled her tongue inside Eli's pussy. One of her hands went up to squeeze Eli's ass, enjoying how it felt while she thrusted her tongue in deeper. She could taste Eli's juices on her tongue, and it excited her to know that she was the one who was making her juices flow.

It was hard to keep from getting distracted, though. Unlike herself, Nozomi was a master with her tongue, and Maki found herself whimpering consistently between Eli's legs as her body would shake involuntarily every so often from another good tongue lashing. She kept at it with her own tongue, getting more encouraged with each moan she was able to get from Eli.

The sounds of sexual pleasure were filling up the living room, with their only thoughts being how to bring each other to orgasm. Maki secretly hoped that she would cum last, since she'd already gotten off and would be a bit ashamed at getting pleasured twice before either Eli or Nozomi got it once. Luckily, it seemed as if that wouldn't be a problem. Based on the sounds she was hearing, both of her seniors were getting increasingly worked up. It wouldn't be long now.

Nozomi came first. She could tell because her tongue was no longer working its magic. The only reason Nozomi would stop would be if she was in the throes of a powerful orgasm. Now it was Eli's turn, so Maki stepped her game up, moving her tongue around until it was flicking across Eli's clit repeatedly. She gripped Eli's ass tightly and poured all her efforts in, until she could feel Eli tensing up. Then came the waterworks, relatively speaking.

Her tongue was awash in Eli's juices, which she began to lap up eagerly. She dug her nails slightly into Eli's ass, determined to keep going until Eli was down for the count. When Eli's orgasm finally subsided, Maki took great pride in hearing her heavy, satisfied pants. She'd actually been able to make Eli cum this time, and without destroying her jaw too. That counted as a win in her book.

She pulled herself out from Eli's legs and sat up, noticing that Nozomi had already done the same. They both smiled at each other, watching Eli slowly get back up to join them. "Wow Maki, you really learn fast, don't you?"

"Seems like it, hm?" She tried to seem confident, but really she was just happy that she'd actually done it correctly. More than that, she was really happy to get those compliments from Eli. It made her feel better about agreeing to the three-way in the first place. She then felt someone pushing on her shoulders, and she just noticed that it was Nozomi before she fell onto her back. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Finishing you off," Nozomi replied simply, grinning as she forced Maki's legs open.

"B-But I already came earlier." Maki tried to protest, but Nozomi wasn't one to back down. Eli was also coming over, crawling like a sly fox towards her. "Y-You don't have to-" Her words were cut off when Eli kissed her hungrily, and there was nothing in her that wanted to push Eli away in order to keep arguing.

"No arguing, dear. It's our pleasure." While Eli was distracting her with her kiss, Nozomi returned to licking at her lower lips. "Well, it'll be your pleasure, but you know what I mean."

She couldn't respond even if she wanted to. Eli had captured her lips, and she was only allowed a quick breath before they were resuming their make out session. Her now-dominating tongue got between Maki's lips, which wasn't too hard. Maki was more than happy to allow her safe passage. Two tongues in two places working their twin magic. Her core felt like it was on fire. She was going to explode if they kept it up.

Of course they kept it up, and of course she exploded. Just before she felt herself giving in to the sensational pleasure, Eli reached up and choked her. It was a light choke, one in which she could breathe just fine. She wasn't in any danger, but it was a new feeling, and for whatever reason it was the final thing to push her over the edge. Her moans were temporarily silenced by Eli's mouth, but she pulled away so that Maki could moan and shout for both of them to hear.

She laid her head back down on the carpet and groaned, driven to exhaustion all over again. If she wasn't naked, she would've just stayed there and slept for awhile. They could deal with having someone sleeping on the floor. She wasn't used to being unclothed for such long periods of time, so she reluctantly got up to find Eli and Nozomi with satisfied smirks on their faces. Of course.

"Aww, is our little panther tuckered out?" Maki just groaned, not willing to dignify that with a response either. Nozomi giggled, not needing an answer to know the truth. She put her hands on Maki and pulled her close, letting her rest her tired head on the softest pillows she knew. "You were so good for your first time, right Elicchi?"

"Mhm." Eli leaned in as well, smiling as she ran her fingers through Maki's hair. "We're glad you were willing to spend your first time with us."

"Is that... it then?" Maki hadn't been thinking about it while they were doing it, but now that it was over, was it over permanently? She didn't know much about lovers allowing another partner into their bedroom, but she couldn't imagine it lasted longer than the one night. Her emotions were conflicted on that front, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it all ending. It certainly was going to be weird seeing the two of them again in a normal setting.

"Well, if you want." Eli looked at Nozomi, the two of them seeming as if they were telepathically communicating. Nozomi nodded once, and they both shared a smile. "But if you were okay with it, we wouldn't mind having you over again sometime."

"Or we could go to your house!" Nozomi chimed in. "There are so many rooms in your mansion to fuck in. We could-"

"You don't have to say it out loud!" Maki blushed, hiding her face in Nozomi's chest. "But... we could, maybe. I'll think about it." She found herself smiling, though neither of her seniors could see it. "Maybe we could stick to your place for now."

"Yay!" Nozomi happily hugged both of them, squeezing them tightly. "We got ourselves a cutie panther, Elicchi!"

"Looks like it." Eli hummed quietly, pressing her lips against Maki's cheek. "A really beautiful panther." That got Maki's body all warm again. How was Eli able to do that so easily? Ah well, what did it matter? They were all happy, so that made it alright. She was just happy to be in their arms, being smothered by Nozomi's heavy rack. That was heaven.

Above her, Nozomi mouthed to Eli, _'Told you. Daddy kink.'_

Eli rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. _'Don't make me come over there and fuck your ass.'_

_'Promises, promises.'_


End file.
